Brothers
by ForHarmony
Summary: O que você faria se perdesse seu seu melhor amigo? O que faria se perdesse um irmão? Harry não estava pronto para perdê-lo. Ainda assim assumiria as resposabilidades de cuidar da família do amigo, mesmo que as coisas tornassem intensas demais.
1. Prólogo

Brothers

Prólogo:

Rony abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e mirou o teto desatento. Virou-se para o lado notando a presença da esposa, que ainda dormia. Sua aparência era angelical e doce. Seus largos cachos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Ele apenas sorriu. Tinha a família perfeita e uma bela casa. A cada dia tudo aquilo parecia um sonho.

Quem diria que Ron Weasley se tornaria alguém?

Harry acordou dolorido, a princípio mal conseguia se mover. Dormira sentado, com a cabeça apoiada em cima da mesa da cozinha. A noite anterior tinha sido longa, bebera demais. Mirou seu pequeno apartamento bagunçado. Havia garrafas de bebida vazias por todo canto. Era assim que levava a vida ultimamente. As lembranças do passado não lhe deixavam. Não conseguia se desfazer da dor de todas as perdas sofridas ao longo dos anos. Parecia um pesadelo.·.

Quem diria que Harry Potter se tornaria ninguém?


	2. O começo do fim

Brothers

Capítulo Um

Ele arrumava suas malas preguiçosamente. Aquelas missões sempre lhe cansavam tanto e essa não parecia ser diferente. Se infiltrar num mundo de bruxos terroristas loucos, obcecados por ver a destruição do Ministério e sangue por todo lado. Dobrou sua ultima peça com cuidado e por fim pegou um porta-retratos em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Nele havia uma foto dele com Hermione e seus filhos, Julie e Peter. Retirou a foto do objeto com cuidado e guardou entre suas coisas, fechando a mala em seguida.

- Está tudo pronto, Ron? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso se aproximando do marido e lhe abraçando por trás. Ele virou o rosto tentando vê-la.  
>- Sim. – Respondeu também sorrindo. – Sabe... - Começou virando o corpo completamente e fitando a mulher com atenção. – Pensei em convidar o Harry para o jantar de hoje à noite. Acho que ele precisa ficar mais perto de nós. – Hermione respirou fundo e observou o chão antes de olhar o homem.<br>- Você sabe que o Harry não se sente nem um pouco a vontade perto de mim. – Ela disse tentando esconder uma tristeza, outrora adormecida. O melhor amigo havia lhe afastado de sua vida, mas não o fizera com Rony. Dessa forma ela não conseguia não se culpar.  
>- Você sabe que não é apenas com você, Mione. Após o divórcio com Gina ele se afastou de todos nós. Talvez eu esteja mais perto dele porque toda vez que conversamos eu não o repreendo. Apenas ouço e você sabe que não faria somente isso. – Ela concordou com a cabeça e afagou os cabelos ruivos dele.<br>- Tudo bem, eu sempre irei amar o Harry como um irmão. Você pode convidá-lo. – Disse por fim arrancando um sorriso de Ron.  
>- Sabia que você iria me entender. – Ela sorriu também e lhe beijou com carinho.<p>

-Cara... Um furacão passou por aqui? – O ruivo perguntou em tom de anedota ao reparar a bagunça explícita no local enquanto entravam, logo após uma partida de quadribol. Harry sorriu sem graça e coçou a cabeça deixando sua vassoura de lado. – Você não traz mulheres para cá, não é?  
>- Claro que não. – Rebateu com um riso baixo. – Mas não é para isso que você veio aqui, é?<br>- Na verdade não. – Começou com aquele olhar persuasivo. – Vim lhe fazer um convite irrecusável. – O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto o amigo se sentava no sofá que não estava coberto de roupas.  
>- Pelo seu tom vejo que é um convite que eu iria recusar.<br>- Vim lhe convidar para um jantar de despedida na minha casa. Sabe como a Hermione gosta desses jantares. – Harry sentiu uma pontada no estomago. Qualquer proximidade da família Weasley lhe assustava. Mal conseguia olhar para Hermione, sabia que tinha lhe decepcionado como pessoa. E para completar, ainda havia presença de Gina e suas atitudes mordazes que o irritavam, sem considerar a Sra. Weasley. Sempre tão preocupada com ele.  
>- Eu não vou. – Disse decidido.<br>- Qual é? Você sabe que eu posso não voltar! – Apelou debochado e o amigo revirou os olhos.  
>- Não brinca com isso. – O repreendeu de imediato. O ruivo não podia fazer piada com aquilo como se estivesse em condições perder mais alguém.<p> 


	3. Promessas

Brothers

Capítulo Dois

Havia uma grande mesa adornada por um banquete na grande sala de jantar dos Weasley. Estavam todos lá, menos Harry. Rony tinha suas dúvidas se ele viria mesmo, mas Hermione, mesmo distante, sabia que, o outrora amigo, não desapontaria um irmão. Ela não errou.

A campainha soou e só ela ouviu, enquanto todos estavam entretidos em conversas paralelas. Levantou-se sendo notada pelo marido e foi até a grande porta de carvalho. Ao girar a maçaneta e abrir notou um Harry cansado recostado na parede. Nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. Tinha na lembrança seus olhos verdes vívidos, mas na realidade estavam quase foscos, se é que pudera ser assim.

- Oi. – Disse sem jeito passando a mão nos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando estava sem ação.  
>- Oi, Harry. – Ambos ficaram paralisados durante algum tempo, apenas se fitando. Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas parecia que seus corpos nem ao menos se encaixavam. Era triste notar que seu melhor amigo, que tanto amava, era como um estranho. Ele queria apenas não estar ali. Ver o olhar de decepção da amiga lhe fazia consternar. – Err... Entre. – Ela quebrou o silêncio e deu espaço para que o homem passasse.<br>- Licença. – Disse entrando e deparando-se com a Família Weasley em peso e isso incluía, obviamente, sua ex-mulher e seu novo marido. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas foi salvo por Rony, que se levantou e foi ao seu encontro, enquanto ele podia sentir Hermione em seu encalço.  
>- E aí, cara? – O ruivo deu um abraço rápido no amigo e lhe deu duas tapinhas nas costas. – Sente aqui. – Era um lugar ao lado de Gui e Fleur. Todos cumprimentaram o rapaz, com exceção de Gina.<p>

O jantar seguia agitado, com todas as conversas e piadas internas. Harry se sentia alheio a tudo e apenas comia, tornando, por alguns momentos, o jantar constrangedor. Ainda assim, achava estar indo bem. Até ali.

- Então, filho, pronto para mais uma missão? – Arthur perguntou assim que o assunto se voltou para a partida de Ron.  
>- Eu nunca vou estar pronto para uma nova missão. Os riscos são sempre os mesmos. – Disse sendo notado por todos.<br>- Eu dizia para o Ron que você teria porte para esse trabalho, Harry. – O homem tornou a falar fazendo com que Harry se voltasse para ele. Parecia uma piada.  
>- Verdade. – O ruivo concordou enquanto comia.<br>- Não acho que seria muito bom nisso. – Disse tentando ser gentil e sociável.  
>- Não com seu porte autodestrutivo. – Gina rebateu o fazendo se irritar.<br>- Gina, por favor. – Pediu o seu atual marido lhe fitando num olhar repreensor enquanto todos fingiam que aquilo não havia acontecido. Ele começava a se perguntar por que tinha vindo.  
>- O Ron prometeu voltar para passar o aniversário do Peter com ele. – Hermione disse tentando contornar a situação e mudar o assunto.<br>- Pelo menos alguém se importa com família. – Gina tornou a dizer e aquilo, para Harry, fora o ápice.  
>- Chega! – Ele rangeu entre dentes socando a grande mesa com força assustando as crianças e deixando todos estáticos. O moreno se levantou e saiu da sala.<br>- Está tudo bem querida. – Hermione sussurrou para os filhos que fitavam tudo com os olhinhos arregalados. – Vá falar com ele. – Disse em seguida para o marido que atendeu seu pedido e se levantou indo até o amigo do lado de fora. Ela gostaria de fazê-lo, mas já não o conhecia mais.

Rony se aproximou com cautela do amigo, que estava na varanda olhando a rua vazia.

- Sinto muito. – Ele disse ao ouvir os passos de Rony.  
>- Está tudo bem. – O ruivo se aproximou mais e mirou também a rua.<br>- Pronto para matar muitos terroristas? – Questionou sorrindo e tentando descontrair o momento.  
>- Claro. – O sorriso que havia se formado nós lábios de Rony se fechou dando lugar a um rosto preocupado. – Preciso que me faça um favor. – Pediu sério ao amigo.<br>- Desde que não envolva mais jantares. – Riu baixo, mas logo parou ao notar a expressão dele. – O que você precisa? – O homem colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco procurando algo e finalmente retirou um papel, sendo fitado atentamente por Harry.  
>- Se eu não voltar. – Ele começou tentando esconder qualquer melancolia.<br>- Rony... É claro que você vai voltar. – O homem o ignorou e continuou.  
>- Quero que entregue isso a Hermione. – Disse rapidamente entregando o bilhete ao amigo.<br>- Ok. Mas sei que não será necessário. – E colocou o papel no bolso.

Rony acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Daria tudo por mais algumas horas de sono, mas teria que partir cedo. Tentava esconder todo nervosismo por ser um auror em uma missão perigosa. Precisava se manter firme diante de sua esposa e seus filhos. Virou-se para o lado e ela já não estava. Hermione sempre acordava cedo e mantinha as coisas em ordem. Ouviu a porta abrir e logo se levantou, vendo a mulher entrar.

- Já ia te acordar. – Ela disse sorrindo e indo até o marido.  
>- Por mim eu não sairia dessa cama. – Disse bocejando e lhe dando um beijo breve.<br>- Sabemos que a vida não é assim.  
>- Pois é.<br>Ele tirou a aliança e lhe entregou. Sempre fazia isso. Tinha medo de perder nos momentos de ação. Ela a pegou e põe em uma gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.  
>- Está na hora, não é? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele saiu do quarto indo até onde as crianças estavam.<br>- Papai. – Peter disse sorridente indo até ele enquanto Julie apenas observava tudo com um rostinho triste.  
>- E aí, cara? – Ele pegou o garoto no colo e foi até a menina. – O que houve com você, menininha?<br>- Você vai embora de novo. – Respondeu emburrada.  
>- E vou voltar pra vocês de novo. Preciso que cuide da sua mãe para mim. – Disse alisando o pequeno rosto da menina.<br>- Promete que vai voltar? – Perguntou ainda incerta.  
>- Claro. Eu sempre volto. – A menina sorriu e abraçou o pai com força. Hermione observou tudo de longe com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Ainda assim, se convencia que era apenas mais uma missão.<p>

Rony aparartou na base auror do local. Se não gostasse tanto do que fazia pediria demissão. O local era péssimo. Uma cidade praticamente destruída por guerras desnecessárias. Agora ele teria que fazer de tudo para não ser descoberto. Caso contrário, seria pego.

- Ótima condição de vida aqui. Não acha? – Richard, um companheiro de trabalho, disse assim que entraram na velha casa que por fora aparentava apenas ser velha e não base de aurores.  
>- Com certeza. – Respondeu rindo. – Acho melhor nos trocarmos e irmos dar uma olhada no local. Por favor, tome cuidado com o distintivo, ou seremos mortos. – Disse com um pouco mais de seriedade ao ver o objeto, pendurado num cordão no pescoço do homem, à mostra.<br>- Ok. – Disse tirando e pondo no bolso.

Eles caminharam uma longa parte do tempo pelo lugar e já puderam notar o quão desconfiado eram os habitantes que o fitavam com incerteza, mas tudo estava indo bem. Estava, até Richard abaixar para falar com uma criança e deixar seu distintivo cair no chão. Ele pegou com rapidez, mas os dois não tinham certeza se alguém havia visto.

- Eu falei para você. – Rony rangeu entre dentes. – Agora temos que ir embora daqui. – O homem lhe fitou assustado e guardou o objeto novamente.  
>- Desculpe. – E aparartaram.<p> 


	4. Quando deixamos de ser amigos?

Brothers

Capítulo Três

Hermione dormia tranquila, até ouvir o telefone tocar. Fitou o relógio na cabeceira, eram 2:00 p.m. Quem ligaria em uma hora dessas? Torcia para que não fosse más notícias sobre Rony.

- Alô. – Disse com receio.  
>- Oi, Hermione. – Uma voz embargada falou do outro lado. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia entender muito bem.<br>- Quem é? – Perguntou na dúvida.  
>– É o Harry. – Finalmente fazia sentido. Para que ele lhe ligasse há uma hora daquelas deveria ser algo grave.<br>- O que houve, Harry?  
>- Acho que bebi demais e não trouxe dinheiro o suficiente. – Disse embolado, mas ela conseguiu compreender com algum esforço.<br>- Aonde você está?  
>- Naquele bar de esquina, no seu bairro.<p>

Entrou receosa no pequeno bar, que mais parecia um amontoado de mesas e cadeiras numa decoração de extremo mau gosto. Mirou o local, que só havia quatro pessoas, e notou que ao fundo havia uma que conhecia. Não era um trote.  
>Harry estava sentado encostado no balcão, falando algumas coisas sem sentido para o barman, que o fitava impaciente. Ela estava irritada o suficiente para esquecer toda melancolia que o homem trazia consigo, apenas queria voltar a dormir.<br>Hermione se aproximou dos homens com uma expressão séria, o que menos desejava era ouvir qualquer piadinha de algum engraçadinho trouxa.

- Há algum problema aqui, Harry? – Questionou ao homem que lhe fitou com surpresa. Não esperava que ela aparecesse. O barman, se é que um lugar como aquele podia ter um, bufou irritado e tirou um galeão do bolso dando uma ultima fitada curioso. Hermione se assustou ao vê-lo nas mãos de um nascido trouxa, mas não demonstrou.  
>- Ele tentou me pagar com isso. Nunca vi essa moeda antes. – Disse entregando a moeda a mulher que a pegou com rapidez e guardou, balançando a cabeça negativamente tentando induzir o homem a apenas pensar que Harry estava muito bêbado.<br>- Explique a ele, Mione. Diga. – O de olhos verdes lhe pediu num voz enrolada lhe causando dificuldade de entendimento. Há muito tempo ela não ouvia o homem lhe chamar assim. Hermione apenas lhe repreendeu com um dos olhares que ele lembrava bem. – Diga a ele! Eu odeio esses trouxas que acham saber tudo. O que ele sabe de mim? – Resmungou baixo tomando um gole de sua bebida.  
>- Ele não para de me chamar assim! – O homem contou com indignação. Hermione se irritou ainda mais com a infantilidade de Harry. Se ele gostava tanto de beber deveria medir as consequências para se virar sozinho.<p>

- Quanto ele lhe deve? – Questionou tirando a carteira da bolsa com rapidez.  
>- Sessenta e Seis Libras. – Ela não sabia o quanto custavam bebidas, ainda mais em bares trouxas, mas lhe parecia muito. Ainda assim, ao invés de retrucar, apenas resolveu pegar o dinheiro e entregar ao homem. Ele não tinha culpa.<br>- Essa é a mulher do meu irmão! – Harry disse de repente ao barman que assentiu apenas para que se calasse. – Ela costumava ser minha irmã também. – Comentou com um pouco de tristeza na voz embargada pela bebedeira. De certa forma aquilo fez a mulher pensar.  
>- Harry, vamos. – Ela disse puxando o "amigo" pelo braço e o ajudando a levantar. – Obrigada. – Disse ao homem que lhe atendeu.<br>- Quando deixamos de ser irmãos, Mione? – Questionou um pouco melancólico enquanto caminhava com dificuldade para fora do local. Ela, por um instante, se entristeceu. Ainda assim não iria responder. Não naquela hora.  
>- Vamos, as crianças ficaram sozinhas em casa. Temos que ser rápidos. – Falou séria assim que saíram do local cortando qualquer assunto sobre a amizade dos dois.<p>

Uma das poucas coisas que odiava nas missões como auror era a alimentação. Tudo vinha em pacotes, nada era natural ou saboroso. Ainda assim tinha que comer e era isso que ele fazia.

Ainda não tinha esquecido ou ao menos se tornado despreocupado com a falha de Richard no dia anterior, mas não queria pressioná-lo.  
>- O que foi? Está calado. – O homem disse enquanto comiam na cozinha.<br>- Essa comida não ajuda. – Disse com simplicidade mirando o prato sem prazer.  
>- Vou pegar uma água para ver se desce melhor. – O homem disse em tom de ironia e se levantou.<p>

O ruivo fitou o lustre desatento, era antigo e caindo aos pedaços, mas o que chamou sua atenção não foi isso. E sim a maneira que balançava de forma sutil. Depois de pouco tempo notou que não era só o lustre, mas também os talheres, a mesa e tudo ao seu redor.  
>- O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou a Richard, que estava parado estático também notando os movimentos, e pegou a varinha com rapidez. Mas não adiantou.<br>Rony apenas ouviu um barulho tão alto que quase o ensurdeceu e logo em seguida viu a casa onde estavam ir pelos ares em uma explosão antes de receber um feitiço que nem sabia de onde viera.

2 horas depois.

Peter e Julie brigavam por um urso de pelúcia na mão do garoto ao brincarem na sala.  
>- Solta, Peter! – A garotinha falava irritada puxando o objeto.<br>- Não. É meu! – Ele rebateu no mesmo tom.  
>Eles continuariam brigando, se não fossem despertados pelo som agudo da campanhinha. A menina soltou o brinquedo e correu para atender, abrindo a grande porta com alguma dificuldade e se assustou ao ver que dois altos homens sérios a fitavam sem ao menos sorrir, como todos que a viam faziam.<br>- Oi, menina. Sua mãe está? – Um deles questionou prendendo sua atenção em seu rosto carrancudo.  
>- Sim. – Ela disse e o irmão se aproximou com o ursinho na mão.<br>- Pode chamá-la, por favor? – Ele pediu a criança, mas logo fitou a mulher descendo as escadas.  
>Ela sabia bem o que aqueles homens iriam lhe dizer. Um frio lhe percorreu toda a espinha.<p>

- Senhora Granger, o seu marido... – O de bigode começou num tom triste enquanto algumas lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos da morena. Suas pernas começavam a se tornar bambas.  
>- Está morto. – Ela terminou por ele lhe fitando com a face vermelha enquanto ele e o homem que lhe acompanhava apenas se mantinham estáticos sem saber o que dizer.<br>- A casa onde ele estava foi explodida. – O outro terminou. Ela mal podia acreditar, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se já esperasse por aquilo. Sentia seu chão sumir.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu embaçado. Estava sem os óculos, devia ter tirado durante a noite. Fitou o lugar ao redor e não reconheceu de primeira. Um medo começara a lhe invadir, mas logo cessou ao lembrar-se que era a casa de Rony e Hermione. Ele estava deitado em uma cama de solteiro no quarto de hóspedes. A lembrança de tudo que passou veio assim como a de onde estava. Não tinha coragem de olhar Hermione depois da vergonha que fizera na noite anterior. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira e finalmente achou seus óculos e os colocou.

Levantou-se com rapidez, mas logo se arrependeu. Sua cabeça começara a latejar o fazendo sentar na cama. Esperou alguns segundos e o fez novamente.  
>Abriu a porta do quarto de forma silenciosa. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram, então se fosse cedo demais não queria acordar Hermione. Apenas sumiria antes que ela o visse.<p>

Ainda assim ao passar pelo corredor para descer as escadas defrontou com raios vívidos de sol penetrando a grande janela no fim da parede. Não devia ser tão cedo. Desceu as escadas com cuidado, pois seu corpo doía, e fitou uma Hermione pensativa, sentada no sofá da sala.

- Pensando tanto tão cedo. – Ele disse numa tentativa frustrada de piada que se tornou infame assim que viu seus olhos marejados e a ouviu começar a soluçar. O homem se ajoelhou defronte a mulher e tentou olhar em seus olhos, mas ela desviou o olhar. Por um instante pareciam amigos de anos atrás. – O que houve? – Ele perguntou assustado.  
>- Ron está morto, Harry. – A mulher noticiou com rapidez antes de chorar novamente. Ele apenas não estava conseguindo digerir a notícia e acreditar que era real.<br>- Você está mentindo! – Ele disse incrédulo, se levantando e ela também o fez. Sua cabeça girava com rapidez.  
>- Eu não mentiria e você sabe. – Harry balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e passou as mãos nervosas nos cabelos.<br>- Por que você o deixou ir? – Questionou com certa mágoa na voz.  
>- Harry, por favor. – Ela não tinha forças para discutir com ele. Não naquele momento.<br>- Meu irmão... – Disse para si mesmo enquanto seus olhos começavam a arder. Ele não ficaria ali. Sentia um sentimento de revolta o preencher. Raiva de si mesmo. Raiva de todos. Apenas deu as costas para a mulher e saiu, batendo a porta com violência.

- Querida, por que não se vestiu ainda? – Hermione perguntou com a paciência que lhe restava a filha, que permanecia sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.

- Eu não quero ir. – A garotinha disse com simplicidade num tom magoado. – Ele prometeu que voltaria. – Contou com a voz chorosa que fez o coração de Hermione se partir em mil pedaços. A mulher tentou não chorar e se aproximou da filha lhe afagando os cabelos.

- Seu pai não tem culpa, Julie. – E em seguida deu um beijo na cabeça da menina. – Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda e da de seu irmão. – Disse mirando o menininho que brincava com um carrinho desanimado.

O enterro seguiu com lamúrias de toda família Weasley e amigos. Estavam todos lá, menos Harry. Ainda assim Hermione não pensaria nele agora. Havia sido insensível o suficiente para deixá-la magoada. Só lembrava-se de toda dor que a partida de Ron lhe trouxera e da tristeza de nem ao menos poder dar adeus a ele, já que seu corpo sumira.

Era como se todos os seus ossos estivessem partidos. Ela só queria esquecer.

Apenas voltou para a casa com seus filhos, sendo acompanhada por seus sogros que a deixaram sozinha depois de Molly fazer o jantar, ainda que ninguém estivesse com estômago para comer.

A noite passou para ela. Solitária. Depois que as crianças finalmente pegaram no sono, a mulher se sentou no sofá e tentou ler um pouco. Sabia que ler lhe ajudava a esquecer todos os problemas do mundo, menos aquele.

Ouviu a campanhinha soar e estranhou pela hora. Será que os sogros haviam esquecido algo?

Levantou-se e abriu a porta com lentidão. Assim que a figura de Harry todo molhado, pela forte chuva lá fora, se revelou de trás da porta, Hermione teve vontade de fechá-la na hora. Dentre todos os sentimentos que lhe confundia naquele momento, o mais gritante sobre Harry era a raiva. Ainda assim, vê-lo naquele estado a fez pensar que poderia ficar doente, então manteve a porta aberta e fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

Ao fechar a porta, Hermione esperava todas as reações de Harry, menos a que ele teve. O homem lhe abraçou com firmeza, como se temesse perdê-la também e ela, mesmo estática, retribuiu da mesma maneira. Naquele momento ambos entendiam as distintas dores de perder um marido e um irmão e as palavras já não eram necessárias.

- Você não compareceu a cerimônia. – Ela disse após se afastarem depois de longos e eternos segundos, e em seguida foi ao banheiro e voltou com uma toalha, entregando-a para o homem, que agradeceu.

- Eu estava lá. Apenas não entrei. – Confessou enquanto enxugava os cabelos de forma desajeitada enquanto ela o mirava. – Não queria ter aquela sensação de dar adeus a alguém que eu amo novamente. – Ela o entendeu e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu preciso de você, Harry. - Confessou também fazendo o homem lhe fitar com os olhos perdidos.


End file.
